Konayuki
by lily-uzumaki23
Summary: AU. Band-fic. Signing a contract with one of the biggest music corporations in Japan should've changed everything. But Sasuke still comes to Naruto’s room after gigs to screw him senseless. And Naruto still lets him. SasuNaru, other pairings


**Summary:** AU, Band-fic. Signing a contract with one of the biggest music corporations in Japan took them to the top of the world. They could have anything and anyone they wanted. But Sasuke still comes to Naruto's room after gigs to screw him senseless. And Naruto still lets him. A story of friendship and love mainly. SasuNaruSasu, other couples. Warning: Yaoi, some angst, a bit of OCC-ness (though I wish I was Kishimoto so I could portray characters exactly like him).

**A/n: **hello! Thank you for reading my story. Things you need to know before you begin: all of the songs will be performed by one of my favorite J-Rock bands, and that's _Asian Kung-Fu Generation_ of course! IMPORTANT: Please, if this isn't "your cup of tea" don't review/pm me telling me there's a thousand j-rock bands better than this one out there. If it bothers you too much, don't read, as simple as that. Personally, I think AKG's lead singer's voice sounds like Sasuke's…or what Sasuke's voice would sound like if he sang J-Rock…in some songs…Sigh. I do not own the copyrights for AKG's music and I do not claim ownership over anything they have created.

That said, let's begin! OH! Almost forgot! AKG's official web page has a player that allows you to listen to bits of their music. The link is posted below, take out the spaces. You'll have to scroll down through the list until you reach the song (this can prove a bit tricky. Mine scrolls at lightning speed so it took me a while to load some of the songs since there's over 60 posted!!) I will be posting the name of the song and you can listen to about a minute of it before or after you read the chapter, whichever you prefer, if you're interested.

Personally, I don't like the sound the player offers but some of the songs aren't posted anywhere else so it's all I've got so you can listen to them. I've been able to find some of their official videos on youtube. When I offer two links, the second one will always be the link to their video on youtube. This just means better sound…because I'm anal like that. So here's the first one:

Song: Kaiga Kyoushitsu

Artist: AKFG

Link: http : / / www . akfgfan . com / musicred . php

Link (2): http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = kT2kmOoO _ rc

Again, thank you for reading my story and please review. Feedback will help me get better at all those tiny, little details you didn't like from the chapter.

**Disclaimer: Do NOT own anything in this story but the idea…**

Onwards!

**.o.**

"_Kurikaeshi no nichijou ni kotae nadonai, kara, kanashimi ni kureru dake_."_  
_

The tall, well-built lead singer sang through the microphone before him, a taut scowl set in place that added to the strong sex appeal emanating from his sole figure, clad in a comfortably tight light gray muscle shirt that outlined slim but solid muscles underneath, silver designer graffiti written across the chest and leather pants for bottoms, a silver spiked belt pulled through the belt hoops, silver skull chains hanging from one of the front pockets.

His long and pale fingers moved across the chords of his ebony and silver Gibson _Les Paul Limited Edition _guitar with perfect coordination, finding the symmetrical tone appropriate for the song. The blue streaks in his spiked up dark hair shimmered in the stage light as he moved with the fast-paced music. His voice held a touch of mystery and it was deep and husky enough to capture a fan's heart, make it jump, make it dance, make it go round and round until it burst with raw desire, then leave it craving for more.

The rhythmic guitarist beside him, dressed in long, dark denims with a black top a size too small for him that had an orange swirl at the stomach able to accentuate his flat stomach and his bulky arms and pectorals, bobbed his head in time with the different set of notes, blonde spikes of hair bouncing in the air along with the movements as he let the sounds he made with his _1958, _hardwood & golden red _Gibson_ guitar fill him until he was only moving by instinct. The whisker-like marks on his cheeks, added to glacier-blue eyes that glimmered with untamed excitement, made him a rare but strikingly beautiful sight._  
_

"_Chuugaku sotsukyou no arubamu, ni kizanda awai negaii, omoi dashite yureru mune._"

The bass guitarist, clad in a dark purple shirt with black designer scrawl all around it and tight black jeans, played his also Gibson instrument besides the blonde almost violently, the sounds coming out of it pleasant to the ear despite exaggerated movement, as he too jerked along with the music, his long brunette hair, tied in a low ponytail, moving back and forth over his shoulder.

The drummer played behind them, wearing a white shirt ripped at the middle all the way to his belly button, showing off bare ripped abs as he rocked on his chair, gray leather pants with silver chains hanging from every pocket to match. With a toothy grin on his face, he blasted the Pearl drums and plate set as hard as he could muster, the rush of adrenaline almost too much to handle.

The music blared through the digital speakers of the auditorium perfectly intoned as the band reached the chorus.

"_Mebaete shimatta kanjou wo, wakatteru kuse ni houkishite, jibun de tsukutta shoujou, ni, hitaranai de yo  
_

_Purasumainasu no kanjou de, hakatteru uchi ni kokoro made, somatte shimatta sono iro wa_

_Kimi ja nai darou?_"

Everything was going well. They each played their part with abandon, their bodies synchronized with the music as if the music were the fuel that lit up the fire inside their bodies. They were lost in it.

"Tsunade-sama?" A short-haired brunette walked in between a long row of seats and another, reaching the voluptuous woman she had for a boss, seated right at the center of one of the many oval-shaped audition auditoriums she owned in a reverent position, as if she owned the world as it was today.

Sanin Records were currently at the top of the Japanese music industry, they had remained strong in their position for a good 30 years. Tsunade Sanin was the niece of the magnate that had put the studio together and the label's current owner, also the one responsible for all of its current success.

It really was no surprise that she owned more than half of the concert stadiums available in Japan. Though some deemed it a waste of money, both her and her uncle shared the same opinion regarding the matter. Auditioning in such conditions made for a more realistic setting as well as for a clearer and more genuine sound. Studios often distorted sound, giving off a refurbished illusion of what was "the real thing." Tsunade hated that as it impaired her ability to choose.

For the group performing before her, however, it seemed the setting worked more as an advantage rather than a liability.

"You sent for me?" asked the brunette assistant tentatively, a telephone headset around her head holding her hair back like a barrette would, the speaker microphone right in front of her lips.

"Take a seat, Shizune." Tsunade indicated the seat to her left with her hand, her eyes glued to the stage.

"Hai." Shizune did as told, pulling the speaker side of the headset down so it wouldn't bother her as she spoke.

"What's the outlook like for this season?" Tsunade asked. "How many bands are we letting go and how many projects have we signed?"

Label owners all over the world made such decisions based on record sales and awards garnered, mainly because it was the best way to ensure they would earn profits. At the end of each year they let go of those bands whose contracts were up and whose sales contributed very little to the company. Even if she was filthy rich, what mattered to Sanin was the stability of her company.

Lately, they had been struggling with the j-rock genre. Labels competing against her had managed to stunt her sales in this particular department, signing numerous young and attractive punk-rebels that drove crowds of teens wild. Teens were not her thing and thus most of the promotions in her studios were aimed at other age groups. She couldn't understand minds that worked on overdrive _all the time. _There was always so much going on in a teenager's life. She'd considered dropping the genre and focusing on a more mature audience all together.

Then the group singing before her mistakenly showed up at her studios…

"We didn't renew contracts for any of our j-rock bands this year either, Tsunade-sama," Shizune announced grimly. It wasn't the first time it happened. Shizune had come to the conclusion that maybe Tsunade chose to sign j-rock groups every year out of boredom, just to have something to do while wasting less than the usual tons of money on it.

Tsunade nodded once in her seat, not put out, her amber eyes still on the stage before them. Shizune put her headset down and decided to take a peek herself. Not too many bands managed to stun Tsunade Sanin speechless. She had to witness this with her own eyes and ears.

"_Machi wo kazatta midori ga, hikaru natsu no aoi haru wo  
_

_Akaku somatta akini mo, kooru fuyu no sasaru shiro wo!_

_Mebaete shimatta kanjou wo, wakatteru kuse ni houkishite, jibun de tsukutta shoujou, ni hitaranai de yo  
_

_Purasumainasu no kanjou, de hakatteru uchi ni kokoro made, somatte shimatta sono iro wa, kimi ja nai darou? _

_Kimi ja nai darou?_"

Shizune felt her heart skip a beat. It was love at first sight. The sound, the rhythm, their body movement, their chemistry, their looks--sparks were almost literally flying off the stage.

"Wow," the assistant let the whisper escape through her semi-parted lips and her semi-dry throat.

They had struck gold.

"We're signing them…"

* * *

**Konayuki**

**-**

**Powdered Snow**

**

* * *

**

.o. 2 Years Later .o.

"Tonight, in Entertainment news…."

"_Shuudouin_ performed what was perhaps the most sensational j-rock concert in music history…."

"Fans were literally fainting on site…"

They stumbled inside the dimly lit suite, tripping on random clothes and objects left strewn about. The light coming from the 116 inch, flat screen plasma TV the room carried flashed through the walls, reflecting the shadow of their bodies glued together at the same time.

"Another hit from Sanin Records. These young rock stars far exceed expectations with fast-paced songs and excellent driving beats…"

"One song completely blew spectators away…"

"Uchiha Sasuke showed great screaming vocals when he let loose then enough understated apathy to carry the gentler parts of his lyrics…"

They kissed breathlessly, desperately trying to rip the other's clothes off as fast as they could muster. With fast clumsy steps, one going backwards while the other pushed from upfront, they landed messily on the queen-sized bed.

"Extraordinary work in the foundation, great guitar riffs coming from rhythmic guitarist Uzumaki Naruto and bass guitarist Hyuuga Neji. Awesome drum work by Inuzuka Kiba…"

"Their abilities were superb. They utilized every instrument to the fullest and the vocals were something else entirely…"

"Sasuke's singing had power and matched the music impeccably well…"

Sapphire eyes opened, liquefied with desire, barely able to stand the passionate obsidian gaze above him. They kissed again, teeth clinking out of hunger. The sound of their breathing resounded in the silent room, air left their lungs harshly, coming out through their noses. Tanned hands fisted midnight blue locks of hair as the mouth above him devoured him roughly. He arched off the bed when cold fingers ran miles underneath his shirt, upwards they splayed across his ribs and glided further up, thumbs brushing his already hardened nipples with teasing pressure.

Their hips rocked together and the brunet bent his knee at their hips' length to add force to his thrusts. Their kiss broke at the lack of breath caused by the onslaught of the unadulterated pleasure coursing through their veins, consuming them, driving them wild with need. Need for carnal satiation.

They stared.

Naruto reached down in between them and cupped the other's crotch in a firm grip. He realized then that Sasuke had left his fly open, his stiff, clothed organ poking out shamelessly and proudly. He knew Sasuke had done it on purpose too. The vulturious smirk that spread across the brunet's fine lips confirmed the fact and had he not been so horny and hard, he would've laughed at the other's impatience.

Fucking bastard.

Instead, the image of Sasuke, now on all fours above him, sent blood rushing to his own fully erect member. He cringed, a small whimper escaping him, as he felt the familiar stab of pain pierce through his organ, a bead of precum leaking from the tip, wetting his undergarment at the front.

Sasuke couldn't take the sight, Naruto's face had scrunched in painful bliss, his hand had wrapped around his boxer-clad erection and was moving jerkily, eager to please him. The need to be inside the blue-eyed blond intensified to the point he felt his control reach bursting point. He needed to be inside Naruto, _now._

"Turn around." His voice was gruff, echoing in the 4-wall parameter that witnessed their sinful acts, drowning in the urgency to take him raw and dry. Naruto did as told without hesitating. He wanted this as much as the other man did, he needed it, he'd yearned for it all day. And now, finally, it was all his. He'd be damned if he didn't take it.

Cold hands had grown warm as Sasuke slid them underneath Naruto's shirt again, the shirt hanging loosely off of the other's torso in the new position. Naruto let his body slide until he was resting on his forearms, his breath hot against the bed sheets as Sasuke's fingers toyed with his hardened nubs. He lifted his hips off the bed, seeking more contact and the small groan that erupted from the other's chest as his buttocks teased the hard rod behind him made him smile lazily.

He rode backwards hard, feeling the other's shaft bunch the fabric of his boxers upwards, making it gather at the base of his spine, until long pale fingers curled into his hipbones in a death-grip, holding him in place. A hand glided up his clothing-barricaded back, finishing at the nape of his neck and grabbing a hold of his head from behind.

"Fucking tease." The words were strained, whispered in his ear hotly and Sasuke rolled his hips once, painfully slow but powerfully hard, his cock gliding in between flimsily clothed ass cheeks, as if to remind the other just how turned on he was. His teeth clawed into the fleshy mound in between the evenly bronzed neck and shoulder before him and Naruto moaned into the mattress.

Control snapped.

Sasuke had the lower part of his body naked before he could voice out any complaints at having his boxers slid to his thighs so hastily and harshly. His cock bobbed against his stomach, the cool air that blew in through the open window of the room making it sear, spurts of precum ejecting weakly. He lowered himself slightly, rubbing against the bed sheets in a desperate attempt to relieve himself, his arms both busy holding the rest of his body up.

The bed suddenly felt lighter and he heard movement behind him as if Sasuke were shuffling through the room. He waited, abated short breaths escaping him. He knew what Sasuke was looking for and a sensation he could only describe as vertigo bubbled at the pit of his stomach. The many memories he had of Sasuke entering him, all hard and hot, reeled through his mind making his asshole twitch in anticipation. He was aroused enough that it was painful, for him, for Sasuke, the damned bastard who turned out to be the fucking love of his life.

Only Sasuke had no idea…

The first time they had done this, both had been as inexperienced as the other, despite the fact that Naruto had had a bit of a leverage over Sasuke. He wasn't a virgin whereas Sasuke still was. If he said it was his boasting and teasing that had gotten him into this particular situation, he'd be lying to himself. True, flaunting at the fact hadn't helped the Uchiha back down from the idea of them fucking each other senseless, an idea _he-_Naruto had suggested. Ultimately, the decision was based upon the fact that neither were scared and they had known each other long enough to be able to try it once and still be as close as they always had been.

Wrong.

Just how wrong, exactly, happened about a year into what turned to a physical relationship between them, right when the band began to take off. The more they played, the more fans they gathered, the more groupies appeared behind the curtains, drunk and ready to get down to business. Naruto allowed Sasuke to have his share of women. Sasuke wasan attractive guy with an ideal body and a breathtaking voice. His standoffish, bastardly behavior had the power to make people around him want more, more of him, they couldn't get enough.

Sadly, neither could he, though even he could admit it'd be plain stupid to get jealous or possessive over something (or rather someone) he had no claim over of. Sleeping with Sasuke didn't entitle ownership over the Uchiha. He knew that. So he, in return, looked for his own share of kinky ladies.

But it wasn't the same.

When he was with Sasuke he was spinning wild, flying high, his heart racing until it exploded. With white blinding his vision, he was taken to beautiful oblivion and in these moments, he just knew, sex was never going to be the same again.

Groupies were always just there, letting themselves be plundered, faking noises he half heard through the drunken state he took himself to in order to do this, because it was the only way he could forget that in a room close to his, Sasuke was doing the exact same, with someone else, betraying what went on between them as if it didn't matter to him.

Time passed by with them hiding their "intimacy" especially from the press and all media sources that seemed to triple in size by the time they signed with Sanin Records. Until Naruto slowly came to realize, he wasn't only fucking and letting himself be fucked by his best friend. He was falling in love with him.

But how could he not? Behind the steamy Adonis image Sasuke made, behind the cold exterior he put up for front that people loved to applaud, was a miserable bastard with a torn heart that didn't allow closeness to anybody and a tattered soul that depended on others to come to life.

Naruto was able to make it past his defenses, always, he was perhaps the only one. He'd steal a peek of the beautiful mind behind the arrogant demeanor. Those moments, insignificant as they might be, only served to reassure his attraction towards his best friend. He liked Sasuke, liked everything about him, broken as it was.

The bed groaned underneath the added weight of Sasuke as the brunet crawled his way above Naruto and settled behind him, his legs in between Naruto's spread legs. The lubed tip of his shaft pressed against the creased hole in between the blond's ass cheeks and Naruto unconsciously lifted his hips higher, his hands fisting the bed sheets as he buried his face into them to muffle any sounds that might escape him.

Sasuke entered him in one swift motion, the sudden pressure wrapped around him making him feel hot all over, unsteady and even slightly giddy. He held on to bare buttcheeks, panting wildly while trying to think of anything but Naruto's tightness, because if he did allow such thoughts he'd cum in a second and he'd become Naruto's laughingstock for a lifetime. Hell would have to freeze over with the wrath of a thousand winters before he ever let that happen.

Naruto swallowed thickly, the grip on the bed sheets easing up as he felt Sasuke sink all the way in. Not that he was used to the pain that the invasion caused but he knew better than to whine about it. He knew better than to give Sasuke another reason to brag. When they did this kind of thing, Sasuke was all about making him see myriads of colors for some reason. The bastard could make him cum like no one else could and he shamelessly took pride on the fact too. Naruto kept complaints at bay, not only to preserve what little dignity was left to be had in his situation, but also because he refused to feed Sasuke's larger-than-lifesize ego.

Their rhythm was slow at the beginning, Sasuke rolling his hips against him in controlled motions, holding Naruto tight against him to prevent slipping out too far, just until he knew Naruto could take it. He leaned over Naruto, his palms landing next to Naruto's half-clenched fists on the bed, wanting their skins to meld together, only he found their clothing preventing it. In their anxiety, they had forgotten they were still half-dressed.

He had no time to plan his next move as Naruto had already decided for him, rolling his hips back once, twice, and he would've stopped him if Naruto's ministrations hadn't feel so damned good. He kept his body still, reveling in the feeling of Naruto moving on him, sucking his cock in the searing heat his entrance offered over and over again.

"Sasuke," Naruto groaned from underneath him in protest. He liked to ride the bastard, yes, but in their position it was much too difficult.

Sasuke moved, he pounded him into the bed hard and Naruto let his forehead rest against the mattress, fisting the silky fabric of the sheets in between his hands again, pain and pleasure blending perfectly, numbing his senses until all he could feel was Sasuke entering and pulling out of him. Agonizing bliss. Sweet torture. This was heaven on earth, far in between it, through it, in it and above. He watched mesmerized as they rocked together, how synchronized they were, how perfect.

Sasuke gripped Naruto's shoulder to stabilize his thrusts, he buried his face in the nape of his neck, the smell of the blond's essence filling him to a brim, further awakening every nerve in his body. He moaned in spite of himself. His pace quickened and he could see the light approaching through the fogginess that such intense pleasure created, ready to claim him and take him to indescribable heights.

Naruto hissed as he felt his already stimulated prostate being abused at the faster tempo. Sasuke's movements became erratic, primal, and he held on tight, never wanting this moment to end, the moment their souls entwined and became a single entity, the moment their hearts beat together as one.

Pupils dilated, arteries constricted, core temperature rose, hearts raced, bursts of electrical impulses exploded throughout their bodies, their muscles tensed and spasmed like they were lifting three times their body weight.

Naruto was first to go, he released into the mattress hard and long, a strangled groan escaping him. He could feel Sasuke pounding into him indistinctly, like an out-of-body experience, he was floating in the air though his body was on the bed, trembling, spent from their activity.

Feeling the solid muscles of Naruto's back tense under him, Sasuke could hold no longer. He grunted as brightness consumed him, shivered as cum burst out of him in long and thick spurts of white that filled the other to the brim, some of it spilling out as he continued to move inside the tight ring of muscles.

He thrust a few more times, draining himself completely, until exhaustion claimed him. His body felt heavy but light at the same time. Though darkness swam at the edges of his mind, he continued, wanting to draw this moment out for as long as he could.

Shaky pants interrupted the quietness within the room as they stilled. Naruto barely managed to move aside so not to land on the puddle of cum under him. He let his body fall weightlessly on a clean spot and Sasuke pulled out of him, a slick suction sound echoing within the room, then rolled to fall on his back beside him.

Through the post-coital haziness that clogged their brains, they each let their heads roll to the side. Glacier-blue eyes locked in charcoal orbs for a mere second. Satiation and smugness were ever-present, they always were, making the other submit to desire in its purest form was part of the competitive nature they shared, perhaps the reason they did this to begin with.

Then far away emptiness took over.

Pale eyelids hid the sensuous coal gaze beneath them.

And Naruto felt something breaking, like he always did at the end of their boisterous activities, something deep within him…his heart? Idly, he wondered if it was broken from the start and this sexual relationship he had with Sasuke was able to work like a drug.

Was it able to take the pain away but not the actual wound?

_How long until you give in to me? How long can I endure this?_

* * *

**End of Ch 1. **First lemon, so just remember, respect goes both ways. Those of you wishing to know the status of "Underneath It All" go to my profile. Reviews for this fic would be nice…


End file.
